Im in love with a villainess
by PermanentQuest
Summary: Rongo. Kimky. Ron Stoppable finds love in evil, while Kim battles with her attraction to the powerful Monkey Fist. Give it a shot, you might be pleasently surprised.


Welcome to my first ever Kim Possible fanfiction. This story will be Ron/Shego, Kim/Monkey Fist, Drakken/notsure yet. I am hoping people aren't put off by the ship declarations, but it will all be tasteful and a lot different then my normal works. I am exploring the KP universe right now to help me while I prepare to continue my Harry Potter work. Let me know how I am doing. Thanks!

Ron Stoppable groaned in his seat as he placed his open palms on his forehead. "Oh man… Why did it have to come to this?"

"It's not that bad Ron." Kim Possible whispered as she leaned over in her seat, hoping to console her friend as they listened to the announcements in their Homeroom class.

"But it is that bad!" Ron exploded, obviously distressed by the news that had come over the intercom.

"Mr. Stoppable, you will be silent during announcements. 5 points from your professionalism grade." Their teacher spoke up, interrupting their conversation.

"After class." Kim mouthed at Ron.

Ron simply sighed as he slumped in his chair a bit, a glassy eyed look on his face.

"He doesn't look that well." Kim thought to herself as she snuck glances at Ron during class. "He looks… scared."

After class ended, Ron seemed to perk up a bit, though he still continued to worry his lip. "K.P!" Ron finally burst, only steps out of the door.

"Yea Ron?" Kim questioned as she held her books close to her chest. "Is there something… bothering you?"

"Me? Oh NO!" Ron laughed nervously as he rubbed his hands together. "Of course not." He continued, his breath becoming ragged and his hands occasionally sneaking to rub his face. His 'tell'.

"Come on Ron. You can tell me." Kim smiled as they stood outside the door of their next class.

"AND ME!" Rufus squeaked from his hiding hole inside Ron's pocket.

"So what's the 'sitch?"

"I'm a loser." Ron whispered.

"Of course you are." Bonnie, the brown haired cheerleader laughed as she passed the pair. "Ha-Ha-Ha."

"See?" Ron sighed as he followed Bonnie into the classroom, obviously crestfallen.

Kim shook her head vigorously, hoping that Ron had paid attention to her. She was sure they would need to talk after class. "Come on Ron, every thing will be fine." She sighed before entering the class.

**Ron's House-**

"Dear Tara… Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Ron spoke out loud as he typed in his computer. "What do you think Rufus?" He continued as he pointed at the flickering screen.

"DANCE! DANCE!" Rufus chirped excitedly as he stood on his hind legs and thrust his pelvis at the old computer.

"That's the spirit." Ron smiled softly at his naked friend before returning to the task at hand. "I'll just press send here… and…"

BEEP

"Wha? A reply all ready?" Ron exclaimed as he scratched his head before smiling and opening the letter.

The only word within the message was No.

"Don't worry." Rufus smiled sheepishly as he patted Ron on the arm with his tiny paw.

"They just don't know what they are missing out on!" Ron growled angrily. "I'm THE Ron man! I'm a monkey kung fu master! I invented the naco!"

"UHUH! UHUH!" Rufus grinned wildly as he cheered his friends' pep talk on.

"May be I should write a letter to Shego." Ron chuckled as he clicked on his firefox icon, hoping to surf the web to get his mind off of things. "I'd imagine she would invent a way to send green flame through email for that one."

"Uhuh!" Rufus agreed again, obviously disgusted with the idea of Ron dating Shego.

Ron continued to play on his computer through the night, drowning his sorrows in information consumption. Rufus meanwhile lay snuggled up on top of a magazine behind the monitor, a tiny mole rat sized sleeping mask on his face.

It was during Ron's perusing of the interweb that he stumbled upon a web page that truly struck his fancy. "I bet if I studied this stuff… I could get a date for the prom, and may be actually get a girlfriend! Boo-yah!"

It wasn't until the sun began to shine through the windows that Ron realized his mistake. He had remained awake through the entire night, and school was about to begin in only an hour. "Oh NO!" Ron yelped as he rushed about his room, trying to quickly change clothes. "This is te-te-te-terrible!" He exclaimed as he tumbled over onto the floor, one pant leg off and one still on.

"Uhoh!" Rufus squeaked as he lay on his back, his tiny paws rubbing at his eyes. "Trouble time!"

Ron had never rushed himself so hard in his life. Within moments he was re-clothed and ready to rock. After grabbing Rufus and a banana, he found himself on his scooter blazing towards Kim's house. Well, blazing as quickly as a 24 horsepower scooter can blaze.

"I'm late. I'm late. So late." He sing songed to himself as he tucked his body down, hoping to lower his wind resistance. "Or… May be I'm not late?" He questioned aloud as he pulled up into the driveway.

"Hey Ron!" Kim smiled as she stood next to Josh Mankey. "Uhhh… Josh showed up this morning with his new car, and he asked if he could take me to school. Don't mind do you?"

"Pshaw!" Ron laughed uneasily as he became acutely uncomfortable. "Of course I wouldn't mind."

"GREAT!" Kim cheered as she motioned for Josh to take her to his car, a bright red sports car parked across the street.

"Kim has a date to the dance apparently." Ron sighed as he gazed into the eyes of Rufus, his constant companion.

Rufus only replied with a raspberry at the sports car.

"Don't worry Rufus. We're still number one." It was obvious that Ron's confidence in that statement wasn't as great as he hoped. "I mean she ditches out on me… Let's go to school."

"Sorry." Rufus whispered as he curled up in a ball at the bottom of Ron's pocket.

Ron arrived to school with only moments to spare before the tardy bell rang. He found himself rushing to class, surprised to see that Kim wasn't in her seat yet. His eyes drifted towards the door every time he heard footsteps, wondering where his friend could be.

Ron had been called many names, and he knew that many people questioned his intelligence, but one look at Kim when she sheepishly entered the classroom late, spoke untold volumes, even to an idiot.

"Excuse me. Bathroom break." Ron waved at the teacher as he exited the room, not even making eye contact with Kim as he passed her. "Sorry." He smiled stiffly, obviously trying to act normal.

"Sure." Kim whispered before collapsing into her seat, a dreamy look on her face and her hair in a tussle.

Ron walked right past the bathroom and towards the library. "If Kim can… can… behave like that, then I can skip a class!" He fumed.

"Hello Ronald!" The librarian smiled at him as he entered. "Come to do research for class?"

"Something like that." Ron confirmed, a contemplative look on his face. "I have a lot to do."

"Well, hop to it." She smiled warmly, gesturing with her arms towards the computers.

"Thanks." Ron smiled as he sat down in the furthest corner, far from prying eyes. Quickly he surfed to the web page he had discovered the night previously. "So if… Maybe I need to… No…" Ron mumbled to him self softly as he perused the webpage.

"Huh?" Rufus chattered as he stared at the screen from Ron's shoulder.

"Finished." Ron smiled as he perused the letter he had created on the library computer. "It took three revisions Rufus my friend, but it's done."

"AWESOME! What is it?" Rufus grinned wildly at his friend.

"It's a letter to Sherry." Ron smiled as he pressed the send button. "It's the final questions to build the puzzle… or something like that."

"O." Rufus nodded. "What?"

"I asked Sherry, the lady who runs the web page some questions. If she answers me, I should have all the information I need to get a date." Ron explained, hoping he was clearer.

"Ok!" Rufus smiled before taking a running leap at Ron, landing cleanly in his shirt pocket.

Ron decided, even with his modest understanding of the female mind that he had garnered from Sherry's webpage, he was ready to begin applying his skills. It was another mistake in a long string that would eventually lead him to a new life.


End file.
